


Ignoscere

by madasthesea



Series: Fure [10]
Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Arguments, Eugenides is a bit of a punk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthesea/pseuds/madasthesea
Summary: Attolia seeks Eugenides' forgiveness





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is absolutely no context for this. Enjoy.

The king and queen sat stiffly for a long time after court had adjourned. Finally, Eugenides stood, and began to make his way silently from the chamber. 

“My King,” Irene said, and she almost wished she was capable of pleading.

“At your service, my Queen,” came his polite, but emotionless reply. 

“I don’t know what else I can do to earn your pardon.”

“You needn’t do anything. My forgiveness is always assured.” Gen made to take another step.

“But you still won’t look at me,” Attolia argued, pushing herself out of her throne.

Eugenides sighed quietly, then turned and looked up at her on the dais. 

“Didn’t you see what I did?!” She cried in despair, his apathetic expression spurring her on. “I pardoned the guard, I released the Eddissian messenger, I sent him on with gold and my goodwill!”

“I saw,” came her husband’s short reply. “Thank you.” 

Irene’s scowl deepened and she grit her teeth. “I thought you knew, when you married me, that I was not like your kind queen. I thought… I thought you knew me.”

“So did I.”


End file.
